


Нежность Барсума

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Midi, 2 lvl [18]
Category: Barsoom - Edgar Rice Burroughs
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кое-что, о чем умолчал Джон Картер, рассказывая о своих марсианских приключениях</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нежность Барсума

**Author's Note:**

> Немного неприятной физиологии  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Нежность Барсума"

Я – Джон Картер. Там, в небе, мой Барсум. Я тоскую по нему с тех самых пор, как заперт на Земле. Свои рукописи я оставил в сейфе, чтобы мои потомки узнали, как необычна может быть жизнь и как сильны чувства. Я писал о моей прекрасной принцессе Дее Торис, о Соле, о любимом сыне Карторисе, о друзьях и врагах. Но один эпизод моей жизни на Барсуме я не мог доверить бумаге. Только сегодня, когда Марс стоит так близко к Земле, и моя тоска особенно сильна, я решился изложить его.

Это случилось прежде, чем я встретил Дею Торис. Сола уже учила языку меня и своего приемного сына, а Вула стал больше верен мне, чем приказам тарков. Моя опекунша казалась мне единственной из зеленых марсиан, проявляющей какие-то неправильные эмоции: нежность, жалость, сердечность – мне повезло с ней. Но после Вулы я заинтересовался возможностью также приручить тарка. Я знаю, почему мне не хотелось записывать этот эпизод моей жизни на Барсуме. После того, как я лучше узнал Солу и Тарса Таркаса, я стыжусь, что воспринимал тарков скорее развитыми животными. Уж во всяком случае, точно ниже себя по уровню развития.

В тот день мы с Вулой осматривали дома на окраине Тарка. Я так и не узнал, кто построил этот город, но с удовольствием рассматривал цветные мозаичные картины, пытаясь представить погибшую цивилизацию. Крик в соседнем доме заставил меня сорваться с места. Одним прыжком я залетел в окно второго этажа. Так и есть: извечные враги марсиан, белые обезьяны, напали на юного тарка. Зеленый парень уже лежал на полу, зажимая вспоротый живот, и готовился к смерти.

Сегодня я не был безоружен или рассеян. Вула отвлек одну обезьяну от раненого, а я снес голову второй, не давая им времени опомниться. Первая тварь быстро прыгнула, пытаясь меня достать. Я испортил ей обед, и она разозлилась. Вула рвал обезьяну сзади, но та упрямо пыталась вцепиться в меня, пока я не отрубил ее жуткие кисти и не всадил в грудь клинок по самую рукоять. Даже тогда останки твари дергались в нашем направлении, но я уже не смотрел на них, присев возле парня. Совсем невысокий, не более семи футов, еще не достигший зрелости марсианин умирал, его глаза подернулись туманом. Но присущее его народу чувство юмора заставляло его смеяться над агонией обезьян, а мне давало надежду.

– Эй, не умирай, – я коснулся покрытого испариной зеленого лба. – Вула, приведи сюда Солу. Понял? Приведи Солу. Быстро!

Вула умчался со всей скоростью, на которую был способен. Я же видел, что не смогу донести парня так, чтобы он не растерял по дороге внутренности, поэтому мог только сидеть и ждать.

Тарк что-то забормотал быстро-быстро.

– Медленнее, я не понимаю.

– Убей Джесу, – марсианин ткнул себе в грудь рукой, удерживая внутренности оставшимися тремя. – Убей Джесу.

То, как марсианин сжимал живот, противоречило его словам. Он хотел жить, я видел это так же ясно, как две луны, поднимающиеся на горизонте. Мне хотелось сказать тарку, что он должен бороться, что нет другой такой живучей расы, как зеленые кочевники барсума. Но моего словарного запаса не хватало на такую эмоциональную тираду. Я сказал ему:

– Будь живым.

– Не могу, – пожал плечами Джесу, скрипнув зубами от боли. – Бессмысленно.

– Будь живым, – я постарался вложить в эмоцию, направленную к парню, всю убежденность, которую чувствовал.

Джесу покачал головой, показывая, что глупо спорить с упрямцем. Прибежала Сола, очевидно, решившая, что несчастье случилось со мной. Я указал на раненого, послал ей мысленную просьбу о помощи. С Солой мы уже неплохо понимали друг друга. Она присела рядом с юным тарком и осторожно ощупывала его, кривясь и качая головой.

– Добей его, Джон Картер, – Сола закончила осмотр и сделала вывод, логичный для ее народа.

– Он не выживет?

– Может выжить, но долго, бессмысленно, не нужно, – девушка разводила руки, пытаясь объяснить мне глупость моих действий.

Все во мне взбунтовалось. Я не бросал своих ребят на поле боя, хотя люди восстанавливаются и вполовину не так быстро, как тарки. Поднявшись над раненым, я сложил руки на груди.

– Джон Картер хочет, чтобы он жил. Нужно отнести его в наш дом.

– Его нельзя двигать. Разве что ты хочешь убить его мучительно.

Сола уже хорошо знала меня и знала то, что переубедить меня невозможно. Она опять пощупала живот Джесу, вправила вылезшую кишку, блестяще-сизую, ничем не отличающуюся от человеческой.

– Можно попробовать залить все бальзамом и туго завязать, но он из свиты джеддака Торкаса. Они не будут возиться с ним.

– Я буду.

– Ты упрямец, Джон Картер. Тебе придется ночевать тут, а окраины небезопасны!

Сола всплескивала руками и мысленно показывала мне опасности Барсума. Но я оставался непреклонен: выходил собаку, выхожу и парня!

– Со мной останется Вула. Принеси бальзам и одеяла.

Уже холодало. Мерзнуть раненому марсианину было нельзя. Я бы мог передать Джесу его джедаку, но если моя добрая Сола предложила его добить, то сам он даже не дал бы мне времени на объяснения. Юность Джесу явственно выдавали и цвет его кожи, пока еще светло-оливковый, и невысокий рост. Взрослый марсианин достигал десяти-двенадцати футов. Изумленное лицо парня меня забавляло. Хотелось донести до этого дикого кочевого народа, что доброта сильна, гораздо сильнее тупой агрессии или безразличности. Не признавая никаких утонченных чувств – дружбы, любви или преданности, – зеленые марсиане преклонялись перед физической силой и отвагой. Я надеялся изменить мнение хотя бы этого тарка.

– Ты слаб, – Джесу будто прочитал мои мысли.

– Я землянин, Джесу, а мы не бросаем своих.

– Я не ваш, я принадлежу к Торкасу.

– Но ты и не враг мне, – я улыбнулся, а парень притих испуганно. Тогда я еще забывал, что в их традиции улыбка обозначала угрозу и возможные мучения. Наверное, марсианин решил, что я хочу мучить его, заставляя умирать медленно. Это испугало его и успокоило одновременно. То, что понятно, не так страшно.

– Сегодня Тарк и Торкас не воюют. Кто знает завтрашний день?

Нашу беседу прервала Сола, вернувшаяся с ворохом меха и шелка. Она встала на колени возле Джесу, передала мне шелковый кусок.

– Сделай узкие полоски, – потом девушка нахмурилась и обратилась к юному тарку: – А ты убери руки.

Зрачок Джесу расширился, делая его красные глаза почти черными. Он все равно боялся боли и смерти, несмотря на все бахвальство и просьбы добить.

– Возьми меня за руку, – предложил я.

Парень странно посмотрел на меня. Кажется, сегодня он изумлялся больше, чем за всю свою предыдущую жизнь, но дал обе руки. Я переплел свои пальцы с его и заговорил на английском, надеясь, что мерная спокойная речь отвлечет его:

– Малыш, смотри на меня, все будет хорошо. Сола не сделает тебе больно. Ты выживешь и станешь самым славным воином в пустынях Барсума. Ты сильный, сможешь выжить, сможешь все остальное. Джесу, ты настоящий воин, ты же не боишься боли, правда? Я считаю, что не боишься… – тарк сжал мои запястья второй парой рук и зачарованно слушал то, что я нес. Мы сцепились взглядами, не желая рассматривать распаханный живот. – Ты молодец. Ты еще выживешь и даже поплывешь по реке Иссы. Что такому воину, как ты, какая-то тысяча лет? Держись, Джесу, держись.

Марсианин не застонал ни разу, пока Сола заливала его раны бальзамом и затягивала шелковыми лентами. Только когда она закончила, парень разжал пальцы, и его руки безвольно упали.

– Все, – серьезно кивнула Сола. – Я не смогу остаться, малыш…

– Да, я понимаю, – кивнул я, приемышу нужно внимание – это не требовало объяснений.

– Я принесла еду. Тебе. Его пока пои этим, – девушка передала мне бутылку. – Утром смени повязку. Если он переживет сутки, можно поить молоком. Я приду к обеду.

– Хорошо, иди.

Приказав Вуле стеречь, я укрыл Джесу двумя кусками меха. Тарк протянул мне бутылку с бальзамом.

– Твои руки.

– Ну да, – марсианин чуть не сломал мне запястья, так что я тоже воспользовался универсальным средством тарков.

– Ты слаб, но упрям – так не бывает, – Джесу смотрел на меня изучающе. – Я – Джесу Птолар.

– Я – Джон Картер с Земли.

Мы обменялись приветствиями, запоздало вспомнив традиционные правила вежливости. Оружие я убрал подальше от тарка, поближе к себе. Парень вроде не хотел умирать, но рисковать и давать ему возможность прирезать себя я не собирался.

Меньшая луна уже раз промчалась по ночному небу Барсума, а я все не мог заснуть, посматривая на Джесу. Тот от холода или лихорадки начинал стучать своими белоснежными клыками. Наброшенные на него остальные шкуры и шелка помогли, но тогда пришлось мерзнуть мне. Так что, недолго думая, я залез к нему, поближе к теплу. До сих пор я не касался марсиан, только держался за руку Солы или Тарса Таркаса, чтобы ходить в начале моего прибытия на Марс. Тарк на ощупь не казался таким отвратительным, как с виду. Впрочем, я уже привык к таркам и их огромным белым клыкам, посаженным по бокам вытянутой головы глазам, и вообще ко всему странному виду. А вторую пару рук признавал очень удобной. Кожа молодого марсианина была гладкой и плотной. Вы трогали когда-нибудь кожу лучшей выделки на голенищах офицерских сапог? Вот такова на ощупь кожа тарка. Я машинально провел по его плечу: теплое, словно прогретое вечно палящим солнцем, и очень гладкое. Пах Джесу бальзамом Солы, а еще – песком и желтыми водорослями, устилавшими высохшие океаны Барсума. Прячась от холода, я прижался к парню, стараясь не потревожить его раны. Наконец сон сморил меня.

Пробуждение оказалось внезапным и несколько неудобным. Я поспешно отодвинулся от Джесу, чтобы не вызывать неловких вопросов, касающихся естественных реакций моего организма. Пришлось выйти отлить. Когда вернулся, оказалось, что марсианин уже не спит.

Он смотрел на меня, как на что-то удивительное и непознаваемое. Я привык к таким взглядам, и они меня не смущали. Пока похожих на меня людей я видел только на мозаиках заброшенных домов, а уж поведение мое точно не вписывалось в нормы зеленой орды.

– Пить.

– Конечно, – я поспешно подал тарку флягу со снадобьем.

– Я бы хотел еще поспать, – красные глаза Джесу еле открывались.

– Да, я понимаю, – не зная, нужно ли мучить парня бодрствованием, или лучше ему отдохнуть, я кивнул.

– Джон Картер, – позвал марсианин, явно стесняясь своей просьбы. – Ты мог бы снова лечь рядом?

– Я? Да, конечно.

Я пожал плечами и подлез под шкуры. Джесу потянулся и затаил дыхание, очевидно, пережидая приступ боли. Потом он добавил:

– Ты даешь мне силу.

Спорить не о чем, тем более с больным. Я только кивнул ему. Делать было нечего, и, прислонившись к плечу юного тарка, я тоже задремал. Второй раз нас разбудила Сола. Она отчитала меня за то, что не сменил повязку, и занялась привычными делами. Девушка деловито осмотрела мои запасы, заметила, что я мало ел. Пришлось признаться, что проспал. Сола укоризненно поцокала языком и взялась за перевязку. Джесу упрямо уставился на свой живот, на сей раз отвлечь его не удалось. Пришлось смотреть и мне. Если бы я не знал о потрясающей воображение регенерации тарков, то у меня не осталось бы надежд. Хотя наша лекарка заметила определенный прогресс: отсутствие гноя и сочащихся жидкостей. Она опять туго замотала парня, так что он глухо заворчал.

– Его не ищут?

– Много молодежи гибнет до своей зрелости, – пожала плечами Сола, не отвечая на вопрос.

– Он ничего не понимает, – прошипел Джесу, но просить убить себя уже не стал.

– Это ты не понимаешь, – возразил я.

– Поспорите позже, я уже ухожу.

Сола уже привыкла к моему упрямству. Для того чтобы отчитаться Тарсу Таркасу, ей достаточно знать, где я. Так что девушка ушла спокойно, опять оставляя меня наедине с раненым.

– Что ты хочешь получить?

– Что? – я не понял вопроса марсианина.

– Выгода? Я не воин, не джеддак. Мне нечего тебе дать, и за меня ничего не дадут.

– Можешь предложить мне… – тут я пришел в растерянность. Я не мог вспомнить в языке тарков слова, похожего по смыслу на дружбу. Пришлось списать это на незнание языка. – Можешь предложить мне свою компанию и союз.

– Ты странный, – угрюмо заметил Джесу и замолчал, обдумывая мои слова.

Мне пришлось выйти на улицу, чтобы не утомлять раненого. Я погонял Вулу, играя с ним, как с обычным земным псом. Когда я чесал живот своему верному чудовищу, тот смешно дрыгал лапами. Его морда выражала вселенское счастье и преданность. Это опять напомнило мне, как именно я хотел приручить тарка.

Набрав камешков, я вернулся к молодому марсианину. Он вроде дремал, но при моем появлении очнулся и уставился красными широко посаженными глазами. Я молча подал ему питье, будто бы невзначай касаясь его руки. Потом так и остался рядом, поглаживая предплечье.

Джесу вскинулся, как норовистый жеребенок, напрягся и приподнял верхнюю губу. Мне показалось, что он готов кусаться или отбиваться, но продолжал гладить его, будто не замечая реакции. А когда я протянул руку, чтобы погладить тарка по голове, он вздрогнул. Верхней рукой парень поймал меня за запястье.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Погладил тебя.

– Погладил – это что? – Джесу смотрел недоуменно. – Зачем?

– У нас на земле так проявляют расположение.

– Мне не нужно это. Это… – мой марсианин растерялся. Все же он не щенок, его нервная система не в пример сложнее.

– Что «это»? – я признаю, что наслаждался его растерянностью.

– Это… неправильно! Ты хуже женщины! Ты – белая обезьяна!

– Джесу, успокойся, неужели мать не успокаивала тебя, когда тебе было страшно или больно?

– Мать?

Я вздохнул. Увлеченный своими исследованиями, я позволил себе забыть, что зеленые марсиане не знают родителей. А женщина, воспитывающая юного тарка, заботится о его здоровье, об умении держать оружие, и все. Марсианин вырастает, не зная любви, не имея привязанностей – страшно, если подумать.

– Не обращай внимания.

– Погоди, хочешь сказать, ты знал свою мать?

– Знал. И это не сделало меня слабее, – предупредил я следующий вопрос. А Джесу опять завис, усердно над чем-то размышляя.

Воспользовавшись паузой, я все же погладил его по голове. Юный тарк, безмолвно переносящий перевязку распоротого живота с вправлением кишок, тихо вздохнул.

– Ты устал?

– Дай мне еще пить.

Я молча подал Джесу пойло. Он сделал глубокий глоток и взволновано спросил:

– Почему ты говоришь, что не слабее? Если ты пожалеешь врага, он успеет убить тебя. Жалость и эмоции, подобные ей – слабость.

– Врага нужно убить, если нет выбора и если он действительно враг. Разве твои близкие тебе враги?

– Ну-у… – протянул Джесу. – Если я смогу убить своего джеддака, то сам стану джеддаком. Близкий ли он мне? Не знаю, возможно, я когда-то убью тарка, давшего жизнь моему яйцу, чтобы он не убил меня.

– Но я, например, тебе не враг, – пытался я вбить нехитрую мысль в зеленую голову.

– А у тебя есть регалии и свита?

– Джесу, я спасаю тебе жизнь.

– И поворачиваешься ко мне спиной, – засмеялся тарк.

– Хорошая шутка, – нахмурился я, еще не готовый признать поражение.

– Да, хорошая, – отсмеявшись согласился мой юный дикарь. – Я не буду убивать тебя, но ты показываешь слабость.

– Слабость – относительная вещь, как и сила.

– Глупости, – Джесу даже взмахнул руками от полноты чувств. – Сила абсолютна. Мой джеддак сильнее своего предшественника и сильнее остальных, иначе его бы убили. И кто-то другой стал бы джеддаком.

– Джесу, мир не такой простой. Скажи, десять тарков сильнее, чем четыре тарка?

– Конечно!

Я улыбнулся победно, притянул кусок шелка и соорудил из его складок горную гряду с узким проходом. На проходе поставил четыре камешка, а перед ним – десяток.

– А так, смотри? Представь, что это горы, а тут перевал. Кто занял перевал, тот и сильнее, несмотря на количество воинов.

Джесу подался вперед, несмотря на боль. Если разговор о чувствах приводил его в недоумение, то даже теоретическая война с камешками вместо воинов увлекала.

– Ты говоришь, что, воспользовавшись обстоятельствами, можно сделать себя сильнее, будучи слабее физически.

– Точно, – я кивнул и погладил руку Джесу. Он даже не заметил. – И таким обстоятельством может быть гора, а может – союзник.

– Для союза не всегда нужны чувства, – отмахнулся тарк. – Покажи мне еще стратегию.

Я напрасно думал, что тарк не учится. Он погладил меня по плечу и не сводил заинтересованного взгляда. Что ж, я дослужился до капитана, и военные науки мне преподавали отлично. Из одеял мы построили «карты», а камешки сошли за солдат. Честно говоря, если бы в моем отряде на Земле служил такой рядовой, как Джесу, я бы отправил его в Вест-Пойнт за счет Соединенных Штатов. Он задавал правильные вопросы и легко решал задачи. Мы проболтали до вечера, пока я не понял, что голоден. Есть под взглядом голодного марсианина было неудобно, так что я подал ему питье и вышел на ступеньки у входа.

Когда я вернулся в комнату, большая луна медленно поднималась над горизонтом, а малая прошла уже половину неба. Тарк ожидал меня. Я думал, что он хочет еще расспросить о войне, но Джесу не уставал удивлять.

– Ты показал мне силу. А что, слабость тоже разнообразна?

– Тебе интересно…

– Если, зная рельеф, можно стать сильнее, то зная чужие слабости – тоже, – довольно заметил тарк, переворачивая на свой лад все, что я говорил.

– Моя мать пела мне колыбельные, чтобы я заснул. У вас есть колыбельные?

– Нет, – Джесу наморщил лоб и выдал, – смешно, ваш вид устраивает шум, чтобы заснуть. Я, кажется, понимаю тебя. Выжив в таких условиях, ты обрел силу в нелогичности. Невозможно предсказать, что будет делать существо, которое вместо тишины заставляли спать при криках.

– Так тебе показать, как у нас укладывают спать? – меня, откровенно говоря, растрогала наивность марсианина. Джесу был выше меня на целый фут, но при этом оставался ребенком. Умеющим убивать, но по-своему невинным ребенком.

– Покажи, – снисходительно кивнул тарк.

Я обнял его за плечи, прижимая к себе, оперся подбородком о гладкую макушку. Надеясь, что его чуткие уши не уловят фальши, я тихо запел и покачивался осторожно, чтобы не тревожить раны парня.

– When the blazing sun is gone,  
When he nothing shines upon,  
Then you show your little light,  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

Then the traveller in the dark,  
Thanks you for your tiny spark,  
He could not see which way to go,  
If you did not twinkle so.*

– Хорошо, – вздохнул Джесу. Я не понял: относилось это к моему пению или к тому, что он расслабился в моих руках. – Ты можешь перевести?

– Если мне хватит словарного запаса, – я размышлял всего пару минут. Слова будто сами прыгали мне на язык. – Это о звездах ночью и одновременно о цели. Когда солнце зашло и тьма кажется непроглядной, то они никогда не оставят тебя. Звезды поведут тебя через ночь к твоей цели.

Джесу, семифутовый четырехрукий монстр в моих объятиях, спал мирно, как юное создание в любой части дорогой моему сердцу Земли. Бережно, чтобы не разбудить, я уложил его на пол, набросал на нас шкуры и куски шелка. Только в эту ночь, опять прижавшись к Джесу, я сообразил, что Сола освободила его не только от перевязи, но и от набедренной повязки. И при всех различиях нашей анатомии подтянутые ягодицы длинноного марсианина могли бессознательно показаться мне привлекательными, что объясняло мою утреннюю реакцию. Это простое объяснение и то, что тарк уснул от колыбельной, всколыхнуло что-то в моей душе. Я хотел приручить зеленого марсианина, а приручался к нему сам. Ночью Вула вспугнул какую-то тварь. Я вскочил и схватил оружие, готовый защитить Джесу. Тот проснулся, посмотрел на меня странно и задумчиво.

– Мне нужно отлить, Джон Картер. Помоги подняться, а то я буду первым тарком, обмочившимся под себя.

Я помог Джесу подняться. Дойти мы смогли только до ближайшего окна, благо рост «малыша» позволял справить нужду, лишь немного наклонившись через подоконник. Дойти до спального места было уже выше сил тарка. Дотащить его назад я не мог, но зато перенести наши спальные места к окну не составляло проблемы. Так что Джесу просто лег на пол, а я навалил на него одеяла. Кстати, половые органы зеленых марсиан не особенно отличались от наших. Я бы потрогал его из любопытства, но рук у тарка хватило и для того, чтобы держаться за меня, и чтобы направить струю на остывший песок.

Утром меня опять разбудило глупое желание, благо туалет и рассветная прохлада вполне решали эту проблему. Я устроился возле Джесу. Сола, Тарс Таркас и, наконец, этот молодой марсианин тоже учили меня. Пока я в своем высокомерии пытался исследовать их, как кочевников, дикую расу, более низкую, чем американский джентльмен из Виргинии, они изменили меня. Тарки уже не казались мне такими уродами. Они были детьми Барсума, создавшего их такими. И в их телах и лицах имелась какая-то гармония.

Через пару дней Сола признала, что юный тарк будет жить. Его раны затянулись тонкой зеленой кожицей, и Джесу уже осторожно начинал вставать сам. Я ругался, чтобы он не рисковал, так и казалось, что стоит ткнуть пальцем в живот, и его внутренности опять окажутся снаружи.

Но поражала не скорость регенерации тарка, о ней я уже знал. Джесу еще и учился с азартом, с которым его сверстники махали мечами. Для такого молодого парня он неплохо расставлял приоритеты. Его интересовала тактика, и я стал учить его играть в шашки. Сначала марсианин сердился, недоумевая, как это может помочь ему стать не просто сильным воином, но и вождем. Я уговорил его, объяснив, что это бой на равнине, который начинается между двумя равными по силе противниками. Джесу согласился. Дни напролет мы играли, пока он не стал обыгрывать меня в двух случаях из четырех. Это уже был неплохой результат.

– Ты испортил меня, Джон Картер, – укоризненно качал головой Джесу. – Я первый тарк Барсума, получающий удовольствие от физической слабости.

– Ну, мы проводим время с пользой.

Учился и я. Нас не отвлекали, даже Тарс Таркас только передал свое неодобрение через Солу, но ничего не предпринимал. Так что, болтая с раненым тарком, я спокойно изучал язык.

– Твои шааш-ки не спасут меня, если сюда ворвется белая обезьяна.

– Сегодня тебя спасу я, – не задумываясь я погладил парня по щеке.

Джесу поймал мою руку и задержал. Он задумчиво смотрел на меня.

– Этому ты тоже учишь меня, да?

– Не придумывай, Джесу, – мне стало стыдно, я недооценил разум своего юного друга. Да, я, наверное, мог назвать его другом.

– Учишь, – кивнул тарк. – Можешь перестать скрывать это. Зачем у вашей расы используются прикосновения?

– Для выражения чувств.

– Для выражения чувств недостаточно хорошего удара меча или прицельного выстрела?

– Если хочешь убрать врага, то достаточно. А если завести друга, или союзника, – я помедлил и добавил: – или возлюбленную, то нет.

– Наши женщины выбирают для размножения самого сильного мужчину, а не того, кто…

– А остаются с тем, кто сможет остаться в их памяти.

– Джон Картер, – иногда интонации Джесу напоминали мне интонации Солы. – Ты слишком мягкий для воина. Я не совсем правильно сказал, совет общин сводит пары, выбирая высоких, сильных, выносливых мужчин и женщин. Они сходятся для оплодотворения яйца, и все. Ты же видел, у нас нет устоявшихся пар. Но я знаю одно: не бывает лишних знаний. Научи меня…

– … нежности, – закончил за марсианина я, передавая ему ментальный смысл этого слова.

– Да, как это делается?

– Погладь меня по спине, – скомандовал я.

Джесу старательно прогреб привыкшей рубить лапой.

– Не дави так, я не тот. А ты меня хлопаешь, как ездовое животное.

– Прости, – Джесу нахмурился.

Если бы я только прибыл на Марс, то был бы уверен, что он замышляет мое убийство. Но Джесу попробовал сначала повести по воздуху возле меня, потом немного ближе, едва притрагиваясь кончиками пальцев. Тарк склонил голову набок и осторожно коснулся моего плеча одним пальцем – так ему казалось проще контролировать силу.

– Послушай, Джесу, не нужно так стараться, – я нашел самую простую, хоть и несколько неприличную аналогию. – Когда ты идешь в туалет, ты же не отрываешь себе член и не сдавливаешь его, как рукоять меча. Относись к моему телу, как к самой нежной части своего собственного.

– Не усложнять, – кивнул марсианин. – Нежность не стратегия. Разберусь. Ложись.

– Не так быстро, Джесу, – я старался не смеяться. Смех все же означал на Барсуме смерть, а не веселье. – Давай поужинаем, а продолжим потом.

– Мне надоела жидкая пища, – скривился тарк, но взял бутылку с молоком какого-то растения. – Ладно, ты – землянин. Но Сола знает, как быстро мы восстанавливаемся.

– Знает, потому советовала тебя добить, чтобы не мучился.

Джесу захохотал:

– Представляю, как бы ты выглядел, если бы пришлось добить полумертвого противника. Ты был бы смешнее умирающего меня.

– Ешь, – притворно сердито рявкнул я на парня.

Наверное, мы с Солой действительно слишком перестраховывались. Позволив мне доесть, Джесу швырнул меня на одеяла и начал стаскивать легкий кожаный доспех. Сам он носил только набедренную повязку.

– Это лишнее, Джесу, – запротестовал я.

– Хватит того, что ты делал мне врагов из камешков. Тебе что, жалко свое тело? – Джесу нагнулся так, что смотрел мне прямо в глаза. – Ты победил, Джон Картер. Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда после того, как ты подарил мне жизнь. Ты хороший учитель.

Если бы я мог знать, чем закончиться та ночь. Юный тарк исследовал мое тело с тем же азартом, с которым изучал все новое. Его прикосновения будоражили меня. Зеленые марсиане столь отличны от нас, что я позволил ему многое. Если бы меня так касался мужчина в Виргинии, я свернул бы ему челюсть. Но тарка я не мог воспринимать как себе подобного. И Джесу гладил меня, а я показывал ему, как получать удовольствие от своего тела. Для молодого парня неестественно оставаться без женщины, так что я учил его ласкать не только партнера, но и себя.

Возможно, я был не прав. Возможно, я испортил жизнь Джесу или усложнил ее, но… Я не смог удержаться. Он что-то зацепил во мне. Невозможная нежность Барсума, тонкая и вибрирующая. Ни одна из моих любовниц не касалась меня так нежно, не исследовала каждый кусочек моего тела с уморительной серьезностью. Если бы кочевники имели школы, Джесу стал бы отличником во всех науках. Или я слишком восхищался им, или недооценивал тарков.

Нет, ни до чего по-настоящему непристойного мы тогда не дошли, а через три дня Сола сообщила, что джеддак Торкаса собирается домой со всеми своими соплеменниками. Джесу коротко кивнул, собрал оружие, доспех и убежал сообщать своим, что полон сил и не станет для них бременем.

Его сразу же загрузили работой. Никого не интересовало, что он с трудом избежал смерти. Уже не ребенок, чтобы играть, еще не взрослый, чтобы пользоваться преимуществами силы и положения, Джесу должен был исполнять поручения всех старших. Между своими сверстниками он казался мелким, но держался с каким-то невероятным достоинством. Улучив момент, когда все уже погрузили на повозки и навьючили тотов, а джеддаки торжественно прощались, Джесу подошел ко мне.

– Мы можем не встретиться, Джон Картер.

– Джесу, я знаю, что Барсум суров…

– Подожди.

Палец юного тарка коснулся моих губ так нежно, что я невольно сглотнул и замолчал.

– Я стану джеддаком, Джон Картер, через триста лет, или больше, или меньше, но я стану джеддаком. А потом, возможно, и джедом Торкаса. То, что ты дал мне, не уйдет в песок, как вода наших океанов.

– Джесу…

– Это признание, Джон Картер, другого я не сделаю.

Джесу склонился передо мной и помчался к своему тоту. Их кавалькада тронулась.

***

Через несколько недель после отъезда представителей Торкаса случилась стычка тарков с красной расой марсиан. Я встретил ЕЁ и пропал. За всю свою земную жизнь меня не увлекла ни одна прекрасная женщина так, как увлекла Дея Торис. Я влюбился безвозвратно, безумно, отдавая ей всю любовь и страсть, на которые был способен. Дея Торис – моя принцесса, любовь всей моей жизни, воплощенные достоинства, воплощенная любовь Барсума. И я никогда не признаюсь никому, кроме этого листка бумаги, что первой каплей, упавшей на сухую почву моего сердца, был зеленый четырехрукий тарк, дикарь, кочевник, изначальная нежность Барсума.

* Только солнышко зайдет,  
Тьма на землю упадет,  
Ты появишься, сияя,  
Так мигай, звезда ночная.

Тот, кто ночь в пути проводит,  
Знаю, глаз с тебя не сводит,  
Он бы сбился и пропал,  
Если б свет твой не сиял.


End file.
